Interesting Job Oppurtunities
by bri ght fading
Summary: This isn't Just My Luck it's McFly! What happens when 4 girls come to stay at the McFly boys house? McFlyOCs
1. Losing to a Girl

**Summary:** This is a McFly/OCs fanfic! What happens when the boys of McFly meet a group of girls and fall in love with them? 'Nothing good I suppose'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the band or quotes or any of that good stuff just the plot lines and my own characters. I'm only going to do this stupid disclaimer thing once.

**A/N:** An OC explanation - J.J. Prescott – 19 - looks like Cintia Dicker

Lily Carter - 20 - looks like Lily Allen

Annie Addams – 19 - looks like Isabeli Fontana

Jenifer Matthews – 20 - looks like Alexis Bledel

**Interesting Job Opportunities**

JJ looked up at the house and then back to the man who had brought her and her friends there. A friend of her father had contacted her about a modeling job for her and her friends in England and she was ecstatic about getting to leave Australia. They had all modeled in some form or another whether amateur or experienced. When they had heard of a potential job they were ecstatic.

The four had been friends since grade school and had become even closer after they graduated high school. They had bought a flat together in downtown Sydney and had been living there for the past three years.

Her father's friend had met them at the airport and had explained things on their way to the house. They were to share a house with four other people around their age. The girls were a little skeptic about it at first but the man had said that they were well behaved and nice so it shouldn't be a problem.

"JJ, you coming?" she was stirred out of here musings by her friend Jen who was half way up the walk to the house.

"Huh? Oh yea coming," JJ ran to catch up with her friend. She mildly listened as Fletch, her father's friend, continued to ramble on about their jobs. When they reached the door he knocked and shuffling was heard followed by loud noises of people rushing about before a guy around their age opened the door. He was shirtless and his hair was tousled probably from sleep and his blue eyes were slightly cloudy. From where JJ was standing she could make out the colorful tattoo covering his right bicep.

"'Lo, Fletch," He said rubbing his eyes.

"Dougie, make yourself presentable you have lady company," Fletch said teasingly. Dougie's eyes snapped open and he smiled sheepishly before opening the door the rest of the way allowing them in.

"Harry, Danny, Tom get your arses down here! And be presentable," he yelled up the stairs before disappearing for a few moments and returning in a wrinkled shirt. Three other guys appeared and all shook hands with Fletch before averting their attention to the girls.

"Boys, this is JJ Prescott, Lily Carter, Annie Addams, and Jenifer Matthews. They will be staying with you during their stay here in England. Be nice. Girls, this is Dougie Poynter, Harry Judd, Danny Jones, and Tom Fletcher," Fletch introduced.

Followed by a chorus of 'nice to meet you' and 'hellos' they all made their way into another slightly larger room with a TV and a few couches situated around.

"Girls, I will be here tomorrow at about 10 or so to pick you up and take you down to the studio. Well, I must be going. Bye," and with that Fletch left the eight to figure things out for themselves.

"So, what is this 'job'?" Danny asked from his spot between Tom and Annie.

"Modeling," Jen answered from her seat next to Tom, at the end of the couch.

"You guys are models," Harry asked incredulously. Harry was seated next to Lily on one of the love seats while across from them Dougie and JJ were on the other loveseat.

"Yea and you guys are a band," Lily said.

"Yup," Tom said.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Annie asked.

"Hang out and stuff, there's not much we can do being famous and all," Tom said.

"Right, so…" Jen said.

"And the awkward silence ensues," Harry said

"So how old are you guys?" JJ asked finally saying something.

"20," came from Harry and Danny.

"19," Dougie said.

"21 and you?" Tom said.

"19," from JJ and Annie.

"20," from Jen and Lily.

"Cool, so what do you want to do?" Danny asked.

"Dunno," Annie said while everybody else shrugged.

"We could show you where you'll be sleeping," Harry suggested. All the girls nodded at his suggestion.

"Well we have two spare bedrooms but there's a problem; one of the spare rooms is only big enough for one bed and the other only holds so that means someone has to share with Doug," Danny explained.

"Whoever is the quietest will work for me," Dougie said shrugging. Three of the girls immediately pointed at JJ who just shrugged.

"So it's settled. JJ will stay with Dougie and you three in the spares," Tom said standing. Everyone else followed suit and headed up the stairs with Dougie and JJ flanking the back.

"This is my room," Dougie said indicating a door on the right. He opened the door and JJ half expected the room to be a disaster but was surprised when she saw the room was actually cleaner than her own back in Australia.

"Sometimes it's clean but normally it looks like a mini hurricane struck," he said quietly. She nodded to signal she heard him and looked around at the various posters on his walls. She had to agree with his taste in music which she judged from said posters. Dougie walked over to his bed and pulled something out from under it which she recognized as an air mattress.

"You can take the bed and I'll sleep on this," Dougie said.

"No, no, I'll sleep on that this is after all your room, it doesn't bother me," she said.

"But--" he started.

"No buts, you guys are letting us stay here and I'll sleep on the mattress," she said finally.

"Fine," he said flopping on his bed. _Definitely an interesting one,_ Dougie thought to himself. JJ laid down on the mattress her hair spreading all over the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about how interesting things were going to be, especially sharing a house with four guys.

"Oi, you two come on we're going to play a game," Tom's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Both teens made their way down the stairs and back into the previous seats. Clinking was heard from the kitchen and Harry appeared in the room holding several glasses and kicking the cooler across the floor.

"Hey, JJ we're playing I Never," Lily said smirking and JJ groaned.

"Don't like it?" Danny asked.

"No, not with her around," JJ answered pointing towards Lily.

"Aaaawww, J you know you don't mean it," Lily said.

"Yes, I most definitely do," she retorted crossing her arms.

"So are you in?" Dougie asked. JJ nodded and accepted the drink from Harry.

"Alright I'll start, I Never…kissed a person of the opposite sex," Lily said, all the boys and Annie all took a drink.

"I Never…ran around the house in the nude," Danny said looking pointedly at Harry, who just smiled and took a drink.

"I Never…had sex in my parent's house," Harry said and Tom took a drink.

"I Never…posed for a picture…naked," Annie said. All four boys, JJ and Lily took a drink. About two shots, a piece, later they stopped the game and opted for truth or dare.

"We can now use this empty bottle," Harry said holding up the empty alcohol bottle. He sat the bottle down in the center of the circle and spun. The bottle spun a couple of times before landing on Annie.

"So, Annie, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Um, dare," she said.

"Oo, I dare you to…kiss Danny on the lips," Harry said. Annie flushed a little causing the girls to giggle and Danny to blush. Annie turned to face Danny and give him a quick peck and then turning to face everyone. She leaned forward and spun the bottle landing on Lily.

"Lil, truth or dare?" Annie asked.

"How about dare," Lily said.

"Oooo, yay! I dare you to show Harry your _secret_ tattoo," Annie said giggling. JJ laughed out loud at the look of pure shock on her friend's face. Lily muttered 'Revenge' under her breath looking darkly at JJ, who just smirked. Lily took Harry's arm and pulled him to the opposite room. A few minutes later Lily returned with a very happy Harry, who was smiling from ear to ear. Lily plopped on the loveseat next to Harry and reached out to spin the bottle. Dougie. Lily smirked, "So, Dougie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said confidently.

"Ok…hhmm…this is harder than I thought," Lily said, Harry leaned over and whispered something in her ear causing her to smile.

"Oh God," Dougie mumbled. Lily looked back and forth between JJ and Dougie causing both of them to look at each other before back to her. Lily signaled for Dougie to come over towards her where she told him something in his ear. Dougie smiled but it faltered when she whispered something else. Dougie returned to his seat and spun the bottle. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I'll tell the _guys,_ later," Dougie said. The bottle landed on Tom.

"Truth," Tom said quickly.

"So is it true that you fancy Jen here?" Dougie said looking back and forth between the two. Tom's cheeks tinted a light pink and he nodded. Tom reached forward and spun the bottle when it stopped it landed on JJ.

"So, JJ, you know the drill," Tom said.

"Uh, I don't trust you guys so truth," she answered.

Tom shrugged, "Fair enough. Is it true that, oh gee, um, help." Jen leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "So, J, is it true that you write your own songs?"

"Yea, that was kinda pointless though," JJ said shrugging.

"You write songs?" Dougie asked shocked.

"Yea when I get bored," she replied. JJ leaned forward and spun the bottle. It stopped and was pointed directly at Danny.

"Dare," he said before she even asked the question.

"So how about you walk around in your boxers for the rest of the day," JJ said. Danny stood and stripped down revealing a pair of Elmo boxers. Everyone in the room fell over in laughter. The lyrics to 'It Ends Tonight' by The All-American Rejects filled the room. JJ reached in her pocket pulling out her phone.

"Hello…oh hey Fletch…oh crap…would ya?...thanks…bye," she said before hanging up the phone, "forgot my guitar in his car."

"You play?" Tom asked.

"Yea my brother taught me when I was little," she answered.

"What do you play?" Danny asked.

"Acoustic and electric," JJ said.

"What? No base?" Dougie asked.

"Never had the chance to learn," JJ replied shrugging.

"I could teach you," he said.

"Sure I'd like that," she replied, "So what now?"

"Video games?" Danny suggested.

"Like?" Lily asked.

"Oo, oo, oo, GUITAR HERO!!" Dougie yelled jumping up and down. Everyone turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"Ok Dougie geesh," Harry said. Dougie ran over to the TV and started pulling the PS2 from under it and setting it up while Danny went to another room and came back with two plastic guitars, "So who first?"

"I wanna play," JJ said.

"Me too," Dougie said. They set up the game to multiplayer and chose the song 'Take Me Out' by Franz Ferdinand.

So if you're lonely  
You know I'm here waiting for you  
I'm just a cross-hair  
I'm just a shot away from you  
And if you leave here  
You leave me broken  
shattered I lie  
I'm just a cross-hair  
I'm just a shot then we can die  
I know I won't be leaving here  
With you

I say don't you know  
You say you don't know  
I say... take me out

I say you don't show  
Don't move time is slow  
I say... take me out

I say you don't know  
You say you don't go  
I say... take me out

If I move, this could die  
If eyes move this can die  
I want you... to take me out

I know I won't be leaving here  
(With you)  
I know I won't be leaving here  
(With you)  
I know I won't be leaving here  
(With you)  
I know I won't be leaving here  
With you

I say, don't you know  
You say you don't know  
I say... take me out

If I wait this could die  
If I wane this could die  
I want you to take me out

If I move, this could die  
If eyes move this can die  
Come on... Take me out

I know I won't be leaving here  
(With you)  
I know I won't be leaving here  
(With you)  
I know I won't be leaving here  
(With you)  
I know I won't be leaving here  
With you

When they finished they watched for their scores and were surprised at what they saw: they tied.

"Oh my god," JJ was the first one to speak.

"Whoah that's weird," Lily said coming up behind her.

"I say rematch to a different song!" Dougie said hotly.

"Ok but I chose the song," JJ said. She scrolled through all the different songs and finally decided on 'More Than a Feeling'.

I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away

It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away

So many people have come and gone  
Their faces fade as the years go by  
Yet I still recall as I wander on  
as clear as the sun in the summer sky

It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away

When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
and dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped away

It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away

At the end of this song they waited for scores. Everyone in the room was shocked to find that JJ had won. Dougie turned to her and bowed, "You have beaten the house champion."

"How did you get so good?" Tom asked.

"My brother has number two at his place and he and I used to play," JJ replied.

"Cool," Danny said.

"How about we order some pizza," Harry said.

"That'd be great," Dougie said as he stretched across the loveseat. JJ walked over to the loveseat and pushed Dougie's legs off before sitting.

"So how does it feel to lose to a girl?"


	2. Dougie's Dare

**Summary:** This is a McFly/OCs fanfic! What happens when the boys of McFly meet a group of girls and fall in love with them? 'Nothing good I suppose'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the band or quotes or any of that good stuff just the plot lines and my own characters. I'm only going to do this stupid disclaimer thing once.

**A/N:** An OC explanation - J.J. Prescott – 19 - looks like Cintia Dicker

Lily Carter - 20 - looks like Lily Allen

Annie Addams – 19 - looks like Isabeli Fontana

Jenifer Matthews – 20 - looks like Alexis Bledel

**This is very, very, important!!!! **So I wanted to thank all of those that reviewed my story it's really appreciated. Well, I kind of need to clear this up in the first chapter the whole Tom/Jen thing just meant that he thought she's hot or cute. I miss worded that part and was going to go back and change it but I forgot about it.

(Dougie and JJ aren't going all the way)

**Interesting Job Opportunities**

"_I'll be true, I'll be useful...I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear. And I'll belong to you...if you'll just let me through. This is easy as lovers go."_

– Dashboard Confessional

'As Lovers Go'

After they had ordered the pizza they all decided to just hang around and do whatever they please. Dougie and Danny were talking about songs and in-progress songs; Tom and Harry were goofing off; and the four girls were talking about the guys.

"So, Lily, who's the cutest?" Annie said. All four girls were sitting in a circle a little ways away from the boys. They were taking turns asking each other questions about the McFly boys.

"Most definitely: Harry. He's amazingly cute and he's sweet," Lily answered in a day dreamy voice.

"How did it feel having to show him the tattoo?" Jen asked.

"A little weird because I barely know him," Lily answered.

"Yea, he looked pretty happy after that," JJ said.

"Alright, so, JJ, who is the cutest?" Lily asked her friend.

"I'm not telling you lot, its pure blackmail," JJ said.

"Aaaawww, come on JJ please tell us," Annie begged.

"Nope sorry," JJ replied leaning backwards.

"Fine then," Jen said pouting. The guys then joined them in their circle.

"So what are we talking about?" Danny asked. The order was: Lily, Harry, JJ, Dougie, Jen, Tom, Annie, and then Danny who was next to Lily.

"Nothing that concerns you," Lily said taking on a cool air.

"Well, fine then don't tell us," Tom said.

"We won't," Lily said.

"Since you guys aren't going to tell us anything, what are we going to do?" Harry said.

"How about a movie?" Dougie suggested.

"What kind?" Tom asked.

"Comedy," Danny, Annie, and Harry all chimed at the same time.

"Thriller," Jen, Lily, JJ, and Dougie all retorted.

"Well I vote for thriller so, thriller it is," Tom said breaking the tie.

"Name off the movies please," Jen said. Tom listed off the names of all the thriller movies that they owned and they were now voting on movies.

"I vote for the Saw movies," Dougie said.

"I agree cause the Scream movies aren't scary and neither is Freddy Vs Jason," Jen said and JJ nodded in agreement.

"I agree with those three," Harry said.

"Me too," Annie said.

"Well then the Saw movies it is," Tom said and put in the first one and went to sit on the couch with Jen, Danny, and Annie.

"I haven't see these movies but I have seen the other ones and those weren't scary," JJ said through the previews.

"Well, these are actually pretty good and pretty high on the scare factor," Dougie said.

"Ok, so no sleep for me now," Annie said. Everyone laughed at Annie's comment before calming down when the movie started. Half way through the first movie Annie's head was buried in Danny's chest; Jen had her head halfway into Tom's neck with one eye to where she could still see; Lily was leaning into Harry whose arm was around her; JJ was leaned against Dougie's chest, watching the movie out of both eyes, with Dougie's arm around her waist. When the movie was over, Annie breathed a sigh of relief, "I hate scary movies."

"Don't get excited yet there's still another one," Lily pointed out.

"You just had to remind me," Annie said dramatically.

"Who's putting it in?" JJ asked stretching lightly.

"I'm not," Dougie said.

"I put in the last one," Tom said. Danny scoffed and got up to put the movie in.

"Guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dougie asked. All the guys nodded and the four of them left the room. Dougie went into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs and Danny, Harry, and Tom followed.

"What's up, Doug?" Tom asked.

"My dare, I was dared to, uh, seduce JJ," Dougie answered saying the last part quietly.

"You, oh my god!" Harry said before bursting out laughing along with the other two.

"Guys, it isn't funny," Dougie whined.

"We're sorry," Danny said after they stopped laughing.

"So why do you need us?" Tom asked.

"I don't really know what to do," Dougie asked looking down at the table absent mindedly pushing his lip ring back and forth with his tongue.

"Well, let's see. You do share a room with her. And you are sitting on the same couch as her," Harry said and Dougie nodded, a plan formulated in his mind.

"Ok, thanks," Dougie said before the four of them returned to the living room. They all returned to their originally spots except Danny who put the movie in and then returned to his seat. JJ leaned her head against Dougie's shoulder and he grinned and pulled her on his lap. JJ squeaked shocked by the action but snuggled in none the less.

"Comfortable?" Dougie whispered in her ear causing a slight shiver to run down her spine before she nodded. Dougie smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist one of his hands splayed across her stomach the other resting low on her hip.

"Look," Lily whispered to Harry nodding towards Dougie and JJ. Harry smirked at her and nodded before turning back to the movie. Dougie moved his thumb in lazy circles on JJ's stomach and at one point in time came in contact with a belly button ring. JJ giggled when he wiggled her belly button ring around. Dougie moved his other hand to where it rested on her ribs just below her breasts. JJ rested her hands on top of his.

"So you dared Doug to seduce JJ?" Harry whispered in Lily's ear.

"Yea, she needs someone to loosen her up," Lily said not taking her eyes off the screen. Dougie blew on the exposed flesh of JJ's neck causing her to shiver.

"You're making it real hard for me to watch the movie," JJ told Dougie.

"Am I?" he replied and kissed the side of her neck. JJ bit her lip to keep from moaning and her head rolled to the side. Dougie smirked and nipped her neck before running his tongue over the area. JJ moaned lightly and wiggled again. Dougie almost groaned at her wiggling. He was supposed to be throwing her off not the other way around. Dougie ran his hands along the side of her breasts causing a sharp intake of breath from the redhead. He smirked and moved his hands under her shirt. JJ wiggled again when his cool fingers hit her bare stomach. Dougie groaned as he felt his jeans getting uncomfortably tight. JJ gasped when she felt Dougie's hard on pressed against her lower back. The movie ended seconds later and Danny flipped the lights on.

"I'm going to _try_ and get some sleep," Annie said standing and stretching.

"Well, if you ever need anything…" Danny trailed off waggling his eyebrows.

"I'll go talk to Harry, night guys," Annie said laughing before walking up the stairs.

"Dang, dude," Tom said whistling. The rest of the group laughed at Danny's expense.

"Well, I'm heading up too," Danny said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Night guys," Tom said and he and Jen disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, it looks like everyone's going to bed," Harry said and Lily nodded, "You two have fun." Harry and Jen went up the stairs laughing the whole way.

Dougie smirked and lifted JJ up into his arms. JJ squeaked before wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled and buried her head into the crook of his neck. He gasped at the feeling of her breath on his neck. He bounced her up and down in his arms causing her to scream and hold tighter. He smirked and walked up the stairs holding her. He pushed the door open with his foot and closed it with his back. He walked over to his bed and laid her on it. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her. She smiled at him before pulling him down and kissing him. Dougie smiled into the kiss and deepened it. (Be warned!) He moved to where he was straddling her and ran his hands under her shirt. JJ moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. Dougie groaned and ground himself against her causing her to moan. He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and moved to pull it off. JJ broke the kiss and leaned forwards and allowed him to pull her shirt off. Dougie smiled at the sight and leaned down and kissed down her neck and across her collar bone. JJ moaned and Dougie moved back up to her mouth. JJ smirked and flipped them over to where she was straddling his waist. She kissed and nipped at his neck while he ran his hands over her breasts through her bra. JJ started on the buttons to his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders. She ran her hands over his chest causing him to groan and buck his hips against her. He moved his hands around her back and unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms. He flipped them over and kissed down her neck and collar bone before taking one of her nipples in his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue while his hands went to the other and messaged it. She moaned and arched her back up to him while her hands went to fumble with his belt buckle. His hands went down to help her and she ran her fingers down the zipper pulling it down too. Dougie growled and was a little happy that she relieved some of his pain. He moved his hands to her jeans and unbuttoned them pulling the zipper down. He saw the top of a tattoo and looked at her smirking. She smiled and shrugged and Dougie pushed her underwear out of the way to see and black rose on her lower right hip. He smiled and kissed her again. She pushed herself against causing him to groan as he came. He kissed right between her breasts causing her to moan and come. Dougie rolled over to his side and pulled JJ with him. He then pulled the covers up over them and JJ snuggled against him and traced his tattoo with her finger.

"What's with the tattoo?" he asked suddenly.

"Birthday present from the girls," JJ replied, "What's with yours?"

"Birthday presents to myself," he said shrugging. JJ nodded and laid her head against his chest. As soon as her breathing evened out Dougie allowed himself to fall asleep.

So I hope you guys liked it. Please, please, please review!

Any ideas for the next chapter please let me know!


End file.
